AU 2 Ending
by GunTwentyOne
Summary: This is the dramatic ending of an RP I did with a friend, Who is Hemera's creator, Not me. I'm "The Minor" / "Vinnie" And she played "Hemera" And "Zalgo". I do not own Zalgo, I own Vinnie/The Minor. enjoy.


AU #2 ENDING

Zalgo let him claw at the baby some- but noting fatal.

Hemera 's mommy instincts kicked in. Zalgo not only made Vinnie become someone she didn't recognize, he made her baby's dad want to kill it. She wasn't about to let that happen, though. She grabbed Vinnie and attempted to pull him back away from Zalgo. Right now she trusted Zalgo more than Vinnie. That's kinda weird.

The Minor flipped over and started attacking Hemera, hissing and scratching at her, but not half as violently as he had done twords Zalgo and the baby. Looks like he still held a soft spot for he, although he Certainly was not going to quit this "little" episode/tantrum he was having anytime soon- not until he knew that the baby was either dead or useless to Zalgo. But then, what quarrel with Zalgo would he have afterwards? Wreaking havoc as a form of revenge, self worth, and proof of ability. All he needed was something flammable/explosive or his fully developed demon body and he could take out a handsome chunk of Zalgo's militia and property. As for Hemera, If he was satisfied with the baby, he would most likely take her back home and "keep" her. Along with doing everything in his might to keep Zalgo from having anything to do with her, or try to control her in any way. But for now, his attacks where only to prevent Hemera from interfering with his current vendetta.

Hemera took the scratches, no problem. She just didn't want the baby getting them. Zalgo had cut it out early, and it's chance of surviving would be lower than normal anyway. Injuries that were even minor could cause big issues. She kept trying to keep Vinnie back.

Zalgo looked down at the infant. It was pathetic and weak. Small and fragile. He wouldn't want to take care of it- and it could die anyway. There was one thing he could do with it though, to punish his unfaithful servant. "Do you want it Vinnie?" He asked, with a smirk. "I'll give you one opportunity to kill it before I keep it for myself. Deal?"

The Minor stopped attacking Hemera almost immediately, his eyes lit up in a.. Happy.. way. Happy in the worst way possible, that is. The kind of "happy" that comes out of thrill and desire. A negative, awful thrill and desire. He was back up on Zalgo again, trying to snag it with a claw.

Zalgo held the baby within Vinnie's reach. Grinning when he glanced over at Hemera.

The Minor so gladly snatched it from Zalgo, jumping off and onto the floor where he could better overkill it. The first to happen was the baby's wings- Vinnie HATED the fact it looked anything like him. The wings where yanked out with ease, causing the baby to shriek and writhe in it's own blood. He lifted the baby up by it's leg, then dropped it headfirst onto the floor. The crying was already starting to die down. He raised it up again- ready to drop it. " How tragic, really, it had to be this way. " A whisper, only meant for it's ill understanding ears. He chuckled, swinging it around a little. 10:18 PM

Hemera 's maternal instincts went crazy, hearing the baby's distressed cries. This was not okay. She'd hoped when Vinnie had taken his baby from the demonic overlord he'd soften up a bit, maybe realize how wrong all this was and want to keep it away from Zalgo. But nope. He'd rather rip in apart and toss it around. That wasn't her Vinnie- it couldn't be. Whoever this was, she didn't recognize. Hemera charged up energy at her hands. She ran up to him from behind and hit him in the back of the neck near the head with a charged up hand. That'd kill a normal person. But she didn't know or care what it'd do to Vinnie. Anything that'd make that baby stop getting treated like that was cool with her.

The Minor froze up after the loud and crackling POP, the baby dropping out of his hands with the slight snag of skin on claw. Blood poured out of his nose and eyes as several veins where popped, and the bones in his neck connected to his spinal cord popped and got stuck out of position. Talk about a kink in your neck.. A few seconds later he dropped limp on the ground next to the baby, sizzling and blinking very slowly.

Hemera ignored the limp Vinnie and picked up her bloody baby. She tried frantically to keep it from bleeding, pressing her hands over the spots where it's wings once were. As if she could keep the blood in. "No. Nonononono." She cried as the baby's cries became softer, and its motions slowed down. She'd had a while to get attached to it- and it killed her on the inside to see it in any pain.

The Minor stared at the Hemera and the dying baby, suddenly having a huge wave of guilt overcome him. Well, looks like the regular personality just got back. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't move. It put to much strain on his fried spinal cord. Thoughts began swimming around madly in his head, overwhelming him with guilt. Oh god, why did he let this happen? Where did this go so wrong? Why did the baby have to die? Why is he still alive? Oh god, He deserved to suffer for this, out of all the horrible things he had done THIS WAS IT, he deserved no forgiveness for this wretched crime, even he could see that. Oh god Hemera, I'm sorry... I'm sorry...I'm sorry... He repeated these thoughts, wishing somehow she could understand how sorry he was, even though if she hated his guts and couldn't, that was okay with him. I'm sorry.. I'm so...so..so sorry...It was only a few minutes later before he blacket out, leaving a large pool of tears and blood on the floor.

Hemera hugged the baby close until it was completely lifeless. Too soon. Too soon for everything, really. She used her shirt to wipe off as much blood as possible from it. A sort of respect thing. She glanced over at Vinnie. Where those- tears? No. Hemera refused to believe that sh hurt the person she loved. She'd rather believe that he wasn't there when all this happened. Less guilt that way.


End file.
